Never Quiet as It Seems
by Berufura
Summary: Bel told Fran a bed time story. What story did Bel told Fran? One-shot.


**Never Quiet As It Seems**

Summary: Bel told Fran a bed time story. What story did Bel told Fran? One-shot.

**Desclaimer: **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Inspired by The Cranberries's song: Dreams.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Froggy."

"What, Bel-senpai?"

"Have you heard prince's story?"

"Yes I have, a thousand times."

"Liar."

"Yes I am."

"Hmph. So, the prince will tell you a story now."

"Go on, fake prince. A little blow to make me sleep, like a lullaby."

"You.."

"Am I?"

"Nothing. Ah, sit here," Bel told to Fran to sit beside him. And Fran did.

"I'll start. Once upon a time, there was..."

Fran who was really tired, slept while sitting beside Bel. Bel didn't notice him sleeping, so he kept reading.

* * *

**Fran's POV**

"Where am I? I've never been here before. But, I feel like I know this place. This place is so warm and...peace."

Even though I don't know where I am, or rather, what is this place, I keep walking until I found a light shining brightly. It's so bright I couldn't see. But the closer I get, the shine faded.

"What is that?" My arm swings to get that shiny thing that buried by the sands. "Is it a tiara? Whose tiara is that?"

I think this place was a kingdom, but it got buried by the sands. I reached that tiara. I'm so familiar with that thing. The shape and it's color. But I don't remember a thing.

I wear that tiara. It feels weird. I guess it's not mine, then. I keep walking with that tiara on my head.

"Ushishishi.. Give me back my tiara." I surprised a voice comes out from nowhere. I'm afraid. I'm all alone. I want to run away, but I can't even move my legs. The sands are pulling my legs. No! I don't want to get buried like the kingdom did!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Fran groaned in his sleep. Bel who didn't know Fran was sleeping is now recognizing it.

"Is he having a nightmare? His face looked like he's scared over something. I never expected Fran can be scared too." Bel shrugged, and then continued reading his story.

"The man appeared..."

* * *

**Fran's POV**

My body is sinking into the sand. Somebody help me! And now my head is sinking too! I'm now sinking. I can't see anything. Somebody help me.

"Who are you?"

A familiar voice is waking me up (still in this dream). There's a world under the sand. It's so dark. All I can see is his crimson eyes.

"I am Fran. I got pulled by the sand. And who are you?"

I get a bad feeling about this. He's ignoring me. Oh wait, he's about to say something.

"So you're the one who stole my tiara?"

His tiara?

"Ah, no, you've got it wrong. I didn't steal your tiara. I found it. And if it yours, I'll give it back to you."

I don't know why, but I can't control my emotions here. It's like, my emotions are flowing on its own.

"Give me back my tiara!"

He doesn't listen to me. Fine, then. I'm trying to take off my tiara. It won't come out! How do I get this tiara off?

"Give me back my tiara!"

"I can't take it off! It's not like I don't want to take it off! It won't come out!"

"Give me back my tiara!"

That monster keeps saying that while he get furious. I see a big hand with three big claws. It's getting to me. It's scratching me! I close my eyes for a second. I think I'm dead.

* * *

I open my eyes. Oh? Where am I again? This time, I see a big castle. The sky is so clear that I can see birds flying. One of them pooped on me.

"Eww.. Disgusting."

I can feel someone looking at me. He looks so kind.

"Ah, that tiara and bird's poo! You must be the king we've been waiting for!"

"Eh?" I'm confused. Am I the king?

He takes my hand. He holds my hand and we're running together. His smile seems so peaceful.

"The fortune-teller told us that a king will come to save us! He has a crown with bird's poo on his head," said the man as we're running.

The hell with bird's poo. But...

"Save you?"

"Yeah, from a demon named Belphegor."

_Belphegor? _Now I remember, this tiara belongs to Bel-senpai!

"GRAHAHAHA!" A monster came out! Its crimson eyes are burning.

"Help us, my majesty, you're our only hope!" That man's voice is coming into my ears.

What to do, what to do?

Ah, I see a sword in front of me. I take the sword and I swing it. Then I throw it onto the monster's eye.

"GAAAA!"

The monster goes berserk. I'm running away. That monster's keep chasing me until I found a man who got bangs covering his eyes.

"Leave it to me." He said. "But I need that tiara to fight the monster."

I put off the tiara, and yeah, it came off. So he's the owner.

Wait, didn't I say that tiara belongs to Bel-senpai? It can't be!

"Bel-senpai!" I said it out loud. The man keeps fighting. And... I see him giving the last blow to the monster.

"AAAAAH!" The monster is dying. It died.

"Bel-senpai!" I'm running towards him and I hug him. He's hugging me back. And he says something to me, "then the prince hugged the princess and lives happily ever after."

Huh? What did he meant by that?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Bel opened the last page.

"...then the prince hugged the princess and lives happily ever after. The end."

Bel looked at Fran.

"Oahhmm." Fran groaned again and yawned with monotone voice.

"Oh, you're awake, Froggy?"

"Did I even sleep?" Fran denied.

"You slept quietly back then. Ushishi.. The prince wonders if you had a nice dream, about the story I told you." Bel showed his cheshire grin.

"I don't even know what story you told me. You know I was sleeping quietly but you kept reading it. It's your fault, Bel-senpai."

"That's why. That's why the parents these days always tell their children a bed time story, to make their children have a nice dream. Don't you get it, Froggy? You're so dumb. Shishishi.."

"Then, I don't think you told me a _good_ story. It was a bad dream." Fran said monotonously.

"Really? But it ends happily, doesn't it?"

"Well," Fran gave a pause. "Yeah, I guess."

'_That dream.. Isn't quiet as it seems._' Fran said inwardly.

**The End**

* * *

**Another fanfic of mine. Yeah, just Bel and Fran are enough this time. Do you like it? Review please, thanks (^o^)**


End file.
